


16×29＝援交

by LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW



Series: 混乱邪恶 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHS_BFW





	1. 口交+深喉+射入胃＝上篇

两人进入LOVE HOTEL之后便直奔主题。A从善如流地坐在床沿，径直盯着K双腿大开。K明白这是让他开始的意思。有些不知所措地走过去，K在男人身前半跪下来。

 

用牙齿把拉链拉开，丑陋肥壮的一根肉柱就弹跳了出来。猩红色的性器比婴儿的手臂粗长一圈，布满青筋的茎身有小幅度的弯曲，顶端是鹅蛋大的龟头，肥厚的龟头形状有点扁尖，只是不管龟头还是肉柱上都入了珠，本就大小可观的性器霎时狰狞了起来。

 

A见K对着他的阴茎看呆了，挺胯将茎头蹭上他细嫩的脸颊把他拉回神。

 

K自知失态，乖乖地给男人口淫起来。硬挺的性器还未完全勃发，两手圈着沉甸甸的。双手扶好茎身，细嫩舌尖顶弄翕张的肉缝，牙齿轻轻啃咬肥大龟头下的冠状沟，龟头太大了无法整个含进去，就只吃前半段龟头，如同要榨出龟头里的淫液一般用口腔嘬吸。又舔又嘬地服侍完龟头，K把注意力转移到了茎身上。

 

微弯的肉柱无法一手掌握，K只能继续两手扶着它一点点细细地舔咂。少年舌尖柔嫩舌面粗糙，肉茎被舌尖试探般轻柔滑过时像被小猫爪子挠得心痒难耐，被舌面又重又缓地磨遍整根肉柱时整个人都舒爽得战栗起来。在看到K啧啧有声、如同吃着什么美味东西一般的模样以后A理智也快断弦了，挺着被舔得勃起了一圈的阴茎就往K嘴里塞——看他这淫荡模样没这么容易玩坏，事后给足钱就可以了。

 

肉茎一捅进去就被肉腔嫩肉紧紧嘬住了。绷紧腰腹往里深喉时肉冠能感受到一点点破开堆簇上来的喉咙软肉的爽快感。A爱极了这肉柱被恶狠狠挤压的感觉，掐住K的喉咙就往里狠肏。K被深入喉咙的肉柱呛得眼泪直流咳也咳不出来，翘起的茎头又深又狠地刮过食道，满是鼓起青筋和坚硬入珠的茎身擦着舌头和口腔黏膜深入喉头，一分分鼓涨起来的肉囊拍打着K被唾液打湿的下巴。A的手掐住K脖子，拇指下的皮肉被粗壮的肉柱肏得一下下高高鼓起。

 

K被这样连续深喉猛肏了几十下，半张脸埋在A浓密的阴毛里，鼻涕眼泪唾液糊了一脸，眼睛也近乎翻白了。A看到他这副模样更加兴奋，死死盯着胯下人乱七八糟的脸肉根暴涨，把对方口腔和喉咙当成飞机杯似地继续狠操了百来下，捅进喉咙深处跳动着喷出了浓稠的白精。

 

“咕……”

 

在被精液直灌入胃里的同时K也高潮了，下身鼓起的小小一包很快渗出了粘糊的浊液。K食髓知味地在喉道里捅了记下，才满意地拔出来。肉柱抽出口腔时带出绵密水丝。

 

浓稠的精液全都被灌进了胃袋，嘴里残余着男人性器的腥臊味，此外除了大量润滑用的唾液反而没有余下多少精液。


	2. 子宮交+中出+灌精＝下篇

将自己的衣裤脱去，K瑟缩着慢慢将四肢摊开。在湿漉漉的淡色阴茎下是馒头一样微微鼓起的软绵的肉包，肉缝在直辣的目光下无措地颤抖着翕动几下。软了几分的肉茎伏上去埋进肉缝里，缓缓擦着惊恐的穴口摩着羞涩的阴蒂。没有蹭几下穴口就动情了，张着小嘴吐着滑液。A觉得前戏做得差不多了提枪抵住穴口就要往里干。

 

“等等，事前不用扩张吗？”K意识到A的意图，连忙挣扎起来。

 

“一般来说是要的，但是我已经等不及了——你自己也说了‘只要给够钱，怎么做都随你’吗？”A坏笑着。

 

“……”K自知理亏，只能闭嘴。

 

没有经过扩张的处子穴极紧，龟头缓慢地顶开穴口，没一会儿龟头就顶上了一层肉膜。

 

A表示长痛不如短痛，猛一挺腰捅开了处子膜，小半根肉柱干进了花道里。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！痛！好痛！！！呜…………”

 

K痛得小脸皱成一团，攀在A结实背上的手指不停抓挠留下几道血痕。

 

然而背上挠伤带来的刺痛令A更加兴奋，摆腰挺动肉柱细细摩擦黏膜，肥厚的龟头把残余的肉膜刮磨干净。处子穴原本就十分紧致，弯刀一样的肥硕性器在穴中更是有种被紧缚的爽快感。

 

A磨蹭够了就继续往里捣入，龟头如同坚利的肉枪头一般一点点边抽送边捅开簇拥上来的紧密的穴肉。性器才进了三分之二，饱满的龟头就顶到了肉道尽头一处软肉，同时身下刚刚被干得浑身酸麻的人剧烈地挣扎起来。

 

“嗯啊！！！不、不要顶那里！！”

 

A有些惊讶，虽说是双性人没想K连子宫也有。子宫口像是畏惧狰狞的肉头般闭得极紧，A无视了胯下人的挣扎绷紧了臀猛操宫颈口，每次扁尖龟头亲吻子宫口，马眼上的腺液都会啾啾地溅入子宫，引来子宫口的强烈嘬吸。

 

A挺腰肏了百下还没能撬开宫口，觉着这个姿势使不上劲，就着肉柱深埋肉穴的姿势将K翻了个身推倒在床上，顺手把领带扯下将其手背在后面捆紧，把屁股扯高——这个姿势把K的腰身线条完美地呈现出来，细窄的腰腹覆着一层薄薄的肌肉，可能是双性缘故纤细腰身下屁股却圆翘有肉，每每撞击时都会翻起一阵肉浪。A被这线条色情的后背激得愈发口干舌燥，扣紧腰狠戾肏穴。

 

后入姿势使肉柱在穴内更进几分，龟头因姿势变换有一部分刺入了宫颈口，微翘的龟头撬开宫口，撑大了宫颈，娇嫩子宫口和布满坚硬凸起的肥厚茎头激烈口交着。K被不断贯穿宫颈的快感近乎逼疯了，胡乱扒着床单往前爬去，又被扣住腰狠狠地扯了回去，刚退出宫颈的龟头顺势终于干穿宫颈捣入16岁少年青涩的子宫。

 

一顶开子宫口，等候许久的满子宫滚烫的滑液争先浇上龟头冲进马眼，淫水冲劲之大把尿道里积蓄的腺液连着淫液一同冲了回去，爽得A低吼一声肉柱暴涨几圈，绷紧窄臀挺腰往里狠捣。

 

K的子宫太过娇小，A的硕大肉头一操进去就直把子宫干大成龟头的形状。弹嫩的子宫里湿软滚烫，内里饱满的嫩肉溃不成军地裹缠着干进来的奋张龟头，子宫肉壁像肉质的海绵一般一捣就满出水来。

 

“呜……！啊……不……啊…………要坏了………”

 

刚破处没多久就被强制性地宫交，这对于K还是太过刺激了，他被操得浑身火热，上半身无力地陷入床里，椒乳上挺立的乳尖随着下身被贯穿的节奏一下下地摩擦床单，从吃肉棒那一刻起就一直勃起着的肉棒甩着稀薄的精液一下下拍打在鼓起的下腹上。纤细的腰被身后狠肏子宫的人掐在手里，饱满圆润的肥臀被绷紧的腰胯一下一下凶狠地撞击，娇嫩臀肉被茂密的阴毛磨得生疼。

 

A被子宫绞吸得浑身肌肉紧绷着，整个饱满的龟头都深陷高热的宫腔内，痉挛的宫口死死锁紧了龟头下方的肉茎，随着宫腔被侵犯的力度小幅度地舔舐着敏感的冠状沟，贪吃地不肯让肉冠拔出来。短窄肉道被迫满满地撑开成肉柱的形状，子宫被撑满宫口被撑开的快感也使得肉道无措地抽搐着，一层层地裹紧柱身爱抚着。精囊收缩着几乎立刻就想射出来。

 

A还觉得干不够，死死掐住K的纤腰平息射精的冲动，俯下身对着K咬耳朵。“呼……不会坏的，你的子宫那么软那么弹……你感觉到了吗？你的子宫和肉穴被干成我的形状了……”

 

A把手覆盖在K的下腹上，隔着一层肚皮没轻没重地揉着被干得满满当当的子宫。他甚至能感受到皮肉和子宫壁下热烫肉头的硬度。

 

“你的子宫太小了……”A把K无力的手牵过下身感受阴囊的硕大，“还没有我的精囊大，我得肏久一点，把你子宫干大点，再把精液一滴不剩地射进去……”

 

A舔咬着K充血的耳垂，调戏够了人身下肉柱也被吃得肿胀了一圈，A卯足了劲狠肏子宫，龟头被子宫嚼吃得极为舒爽，肆意地操干子宫壁把马眼溢出的腺液涂抹上去，把子宫壁胡乱向四方顶出龟头的形状，弹嫩的子宫柔顺地接纳了一次次捅入的龟头和一小段肉柱，火热的龟头和屌皮下坚硬的青筋和钢珠将初经人事的子宫肏得不断高潮，食髓知味地吞吃着。

 

A顶着缩紧的淫肉又肏干了数十分钟，终于掐紧了身下人的腰，开始了最后的冲刺。蓄足了浓精的囊袋一下下拍上穴口，濒临极限的肉柱在紧窄的肉穴里大幅跳动着，肥硕的龟头退不出高潮中锁死的宫颈，干脆就势在宫腔里肏干起来。

 

“～～～～～～～～！！！！！！！！！”

 

噗嗤！噗嗤！噗嗤！噗嗤！噗嗤！噗嗤！噗嗤！噗嗤！……………………

 

一阵紧密的肉打肉声，A下了死力气往潮热的肉穴里大开大合地狂捅着，大龟头狠心抽出子宫退出穴口，又发狂般肏进去捅开紧缩的穴肉捣进子宫。不断有淫液和腺液的混合物随着肉柱抽出的动作被带出带入，两人身下床铺早已被各种体液打湿。热汗不停地滴在胯下痉挛的K的臀背上，两人的汗水在K凹陷的腰窝里汇成一洼。

 

沉甸甸撑满浓精的囊袋拍击着充血的穴口，已经胀大了好几圈的性器蓄势待发，顶着肿胀的龟头在被干大了几圈的子宫里横冲直撞，A腾出一只手解开K的双手，低声哄着牵着他的手牢牢按在下腹上，接着继续挺腰暴肏子宫。K被子宫里激烈侵犯的肉柱干得神志不清，死死护着下腹的手心好像隔着一层肚皮和子宫壁也被龟头操干一样，染上了肉柱的温度。

 

顶着手心宫交了数百下，A一个深肏，结实的下身啪！地撞上肥润肉臀发出响亮的击肉声，肿胀得如同成人拳头大的龟头把被干肿的子宫撑得变形，狰狞的巨根粗砺地操开穴肉，肏开宫口，深深地埋在了肉穴里。肉柱极其深入的顶撞令K几乎要把胃里的精液都呕出来。

 

紧接着，充盈的精囊抽动着，滚烫的浓精抽抽着冲过暴涨的肉柱，从顶着子宫嫩肉的龟头喷出！硕大的肉囊里撑满了巨量精液，精液奔涌过茎身的快感使得整支肉柱都爽得在紧握着阴茎的阴道里大幅度弹动着，硬烫得惊人的巨大龟头又深又重地捣进子宫最深处的软肉，不住张合的马眼咬了几口子宫嫩肉之后，喷射出大股大股的浓稠白浆。

 

“喝……喝………………”

 

沸腾的精液击打在子宫壁上，紧实的臀肌色情地一缩一鼓着，A爽得浑身肌肉紧绷着，整个人几近颤抖。发出愉悦的气音，觉得光是静止不动地射精不够爽快一般，A开始一边射精一边狠命捣干痉挛着喷汁的子宫壁，K捧着小腹抽噎着摇头，话也说不出了。

 

A又把K的屁股拉高，柔韧的细腰与床铺近乎垂直，就着这个姿势自上而下凶狠地肏入不断高潮的肉穴。大股精液因体位和肉茎堵住出口而无处可去，在硬烫狂暴操干的过程中胡乱甩在子宫壁上，烫得子宫痉挛着绞上肆虐的龟头，把肉壁上的精液抹回去。被肉茎和精液侵犯令K头晕目眩，深入肉腔的肉物硬烫得如同烙铁，无章法的挺送把胃袋里翻涌的精液也捅出来了。一时之间房间里只有男人的重喘、性器相套的水声和臀胯相击的闷响。

 

……

 

十数分钟后，精囊终于射空的A放松了全身紧绷的肌肉。被精液和龟头撑开的子宫里鼓鼓胀胀，满是K的淫液和A的精液，龟头被热烫的体液泡得极为舒爽。他整个身子覆在娇小的少年背上，揉捏着身下人塌软的腰，胯下贴牢了身下人的嫩臀，餍足地在子宫里头有一下没一下地搅拌着浊液，穴肉也被磨得抖抖着缠上肉柱，一时之间室内只有粘稠的咕吱咕吱声。

 

“呼……你这子宫小穴真是我干过最棒的。”

 

K被玩弄得彻底，只能偶尔发出一声抽噎。

 

玩够了，A才慢条斯理地抽出半软的肉柱，被干肿的宫颈和龟头最肥厚的地方摩擦发出啾啾的水声，肥大的龟头试了好几次才退出宫口。龟头退出子宫后宫颈之后很快牢牢闭紧了，没有漏出一点精液。K的子宫小嘴和阴道都被干得红肿，充血的小肉馒头高高鼓起，外翻的穴口淫靡地张合着像是引诱男人的生殖器和它来次口交似的。把K翻过来才发现人已经晕厥，潮红的脸上一塌糊涂，混合着精液唾液泪液，没有被触碰过的乳尖也颤巍巍挺立着，性器通红着已经软了下去，歪在大腿根上，坏掉一般一口一口断续地抽动着吐露尿液。小腹鼓涨起一包，被侵犯得彻底的子宫被灌满了男人的白稠浓浆，最后还被自己的子宫小嘴封得一滴精液也漏不出来。

 

男人考虑了一下，最后从床头柜取出一枚跳蛋用肉根顶着埋进了子宫口，牢牢堵住了宫腔里稠烫的浊液。


	3. 晨勃+跳蛋+射尿＝短小後續

一觉醒来正是清晨，A被身下的燥热磨醒了。昨天两人都没有清理，空气中还残留着性爱后的味道。男人正值血气方刚的年龄，在这刺激下本就因为晨勃而半硬的肉根立马就勃起了，低头一看，被昨天一整晚的性交弄得精疲力竭尽的K就整个人都窝在自己怀里，手探下去一摸，颤抖的小腹平了一点，穴口还湿润着，一摸一手淫液。旁边就有个现成的人肉飞机杯，A刚刚醒来脑子不清，没有想起那穴里还堵着一枚跳蛋就将肉刃狠捅了进去！

 

“啊啊…………！！”

 

K一下就被操醒了，原本因为体内震动了一夜的跳蛋而睡不好觉，A这一操直接把还在不停震动的跳蛋顶进了子宫。

 

肉茎就着穴里淫液的润滑一路破开紧缩的穴肉，在子宫城门内停了下来。肉冠顶到震动着的跳蛋的触感终于让A想起到他昨夜还往穴里埋了跳蛋。他赶紧扶起K来看，在发现少年面色有些痛苦但更多的是欢愉之后放下心来。

 

既然没有造成伤害，那跳蛋什么的还是等自己解决生理需求之后再拿出来吧。昨天才射了两发其实完全不够啊！！A内心OS。这淫荡的子宫小嘴吞了跳蛋还一嘬一吸的，再吃个龟头一定也没问题……

 

K的子宫昨天已经被彻底开垦过了，茎头没在宫颈操弄几下就又埋进了温柔乡。男人的精液太过浓厚粘稠，何况是分量如此之大的精液，初经人事的子宫过了一夜也才吸收了一半不到。宫腔里还有一枚跳蛋，龟头一捣进去更是撑得子宫满满的。

 

肉冠被震动着的跳蛋紧紧挨着，昨夜射进去的精液如同盛在保温壶里一般还是热烫的，浸泡在里面是一种让人骨头都酥了的温暖。

 

怀里是娇软的身躯，肉具连根埋在契合得完美的水穴里，周身被透过窗帘的晨光烘得暖洋洋的。身处这么个令人发懒的情境下，A也并不打算再大干一场，只是简单地在穴里深入浅出地，把肉茎的燥热磨出来。

 

“嗯……嗯……嗯……”

 

不同于昨天令人头皮发麻的狂操猛干，这种温水煮青蛙式的性爱是另一种意味上的磨人。即使贯穿的速度下降了许多，肉柱的体积也是不容小觑。入了珠的肉柱青筋纠结，每次捅入看似温柔，实际上每一下肉柱都满满地裹挟着一腔穴肉往里深深肏入，非要让肉冠磨开宫口整个儿埋入子宫，把宫腔塞得严严实实的成一个龟头形状的肉囊，才不紧不慢地抽出来。只是这样也就罢了，偏偏子宫里已经被塞了一枚跳蛋进去，在男人的龟头撑满子宫时还在运作中的跳蛋就不可避免地被顶在宫壁上。被阳具和跳蛋这样深入地侵犯身体深处，没几分钟K浑身就软得不像样了，一张口就是柔媚蚀骨的喘息。

 

少年的呻吟一声软过一声，快感到了最极致的时候他抽噎着向男人求饶让他射进自己的子宫，见男人不为所动的模样便讨好地仰起头对着壮年男人的喉结又啃又舔。这可爱的举动对男人来说只是滋长欲望的催情剂，当下男人就回咬过去，叼着未成年人青涩的喉结加快了侵犯的速度。

 

两人紧紧拥抱着，下体激烈相套着痴缠着不肯离开半刻。在交媾的最后，粗壮肉柱一个重击，将跳蛋顶得深陷入宫肉之后开始在子宫内肆意地喷洒精液！

 

数分钟后男人射完了还不拔出来，还没等K缓过神来，「滋……滋……」一股新的力道强劲的液体就灌进了子宫，冲刷着被男人性器和跳蛋凌虐得肿起的宫壁。空气里顿时漫开了一股浓烈的腥臊味道。K被这道强劲的水流射得两眼翻白，积累许久的尿液在子宫里横冲直撞，原本只接纳精液的子宫被射得无处可逃，只能无助地将热气腾腾的尿液纳入囊中。

 

“啊、……烫…………”

 

男人牢牢地将娇小少年嵌入怀里不让他逃开，怀里人痉挛的幅度之大几乎要将男人的禁锢挣开。也许是这尿液憋了太久，A射了几分钟才将膀胱排空。K的小腹较之昨夜更鼓，只不过小腹内除了精液还有大量尿液。还留在子宫里的跳蛋捣乱地跳动着，将精液和尿液咕叽咕叽地搅作一块。A恶趣味地按压K的小腹，宫颈小口绷不住压力终于张开来，白浊带黄的尿精混合物发出细小水声自穴口喷出。随之出来的还有被肉壁和体液温得微暖的跳蛋，兀自在一滩浊液里嗡嗡震动着。


	4. 骑乘+拉珠+羊眼圈+尿道棒＝關於彩蛋里“之後他們幹了個爽”的二三事

男人起身拉开床头柜，从柜子里取出了什么东西。他将一枚看起来非常柔软的毛圈套上自己的阳具卡在冠状沟处，又将少年抱起来靠在自己身上，直接就将一串细长柔韧的拉珠一颗颗塞进暴露出来的后穴。

 

K哪知道他有这么多花样，奈何刚才才被A翻来覆去地操干全身都跟散架了一样没法反抗，后穴被埋进了半根拉珠之后挤压着肠道浅处的前列腺来回拉扯，原本不能当作性器官的后庭竟也得了趣，紧紧吸住串珠不让抽出。

 

A见状便停手，把K拎起来让雌穴对准肉柱，松手的同时一个上挺，大半根肉柱就粗暴地操进了肉穴。还残留着两人体液的腔道湿热得不可思议，肉柱一埋进去就像要熔化一般。肉根上套着的毛圈进入时还是湿漉漉地贴服在茎身上，抽出时却又毛毛躁躁地捋到相反方向，敏感的膣肉被搔刮得一个激灵胡乱抽动着躲避细毛，却让性器变本加厉地欺负回来。

 

A舒爽地呼出一口气，不由自主摆腰抽送着。虽然先前已经在雌穴里射了好几发，但这磨人的柔穴令他觉得无论交合几次都不够。经过长时间的性爱雌穴已经熟悉了男人的肉根，宫口软肉吃到熟悉的龟头就渗出蜜液来，蠕动着敞开让肥满龟头进入子宫。

 

“哈……嗯、嗯、嗯、嗯、啊啊！......”

 

雄壮的阳具轻车熟路地捅干子宫，在自己一手开垦的阴道和宫腔里肆意侵犯，将雌穴捣得服服帖帖之后A把好K的腰，扭动腰胯让性器在穴里划着圈搅动，套着羊眼圈的冠状沟在宫颈里不断骚动着。宫颈给软中带硬的细毛撩拨得张也不是合也不是，只有被动地被男人的粗壮生殖器贯穿，不停分泌淫液给自己做点聊胜于无的润滑。后穴里肠肉蠕动着分泌黏液，细细吞咽着一掌长的串珠，被男人捏着穴外露出的一截抽插着来回研磨前列腺。

 

K正被肏得意乱情迷，突然下身性器一热，茫然低头却对上了男人狼一样的眼神。A拨弄着纤细性器的粘腻尿孔一副不怀好意的样子，“你出来的精液都要透明了，射得太多了，我们得拿个东西堵一下这张不知节制的小口。”K听了简直没脾气，懒得和他争辩到底哪个才是不知节制的混蛋。在看到男人手上一指长的硅胶细棒的时候他立马闪过不好的预感，准备拒绝的时候对方先开口了：“不准拒绝。——或者你想尝试一下精液射空之后的干性高潮？”K并不懂干性高潮是什么概念，但是男人的神情告诉他那一定不是什么好东西，他很不甘心，然后再一次认怂了。

 

手头上的润滑剂在刚刚已经用完了，A干脆舔一舔棒身就润滑完毕。提着小棒试探性地点点红肿的龟头，尿道口畏惧地缩紧，不愿被异物侵入。轻轻戳了几下也未能将软棒埋入半分，于是A一面撸动细茎一面小幅挺动腰身带动穴里的肉柱穿刺宫口，很快尿孔就被磨人的快感煽动得不断张合，被伺机已久的尿道棒粗暴地贯入。

 

“咿！！呜呜…………”

 

尖锐的快感贯穿了K的大脑，尿道嫩肉被摩擦的强烈官能刺激在一瞬间甚至盖过了子宫被侵犯的快感。细棒将敏感的尿道塞得严丝合缝，即将喷发而出的精液被捅了回去。精液回流的尖锐感受折磨得K不住痉挛着，就在这种时候贯穿花穴的肉刃还不肯放过他，一下狠过一下地塞满肉道尽头的宫腔。

 

“嗯……嗯……哈……等……酸呜……”

 

男人对少年的求饶置若罔闻，一手钳着被汗水润得滑不留手的窄腰，一手把着眼前被小棒贯穿的小肉茎，捏着细棒露出的一截端头在尿道里抽送起来。下身也不闲着，被淫水泡发得粗壮的肉刃不遗余力地钉进烂熟宫肉，意欲将少年干死在自己胯下。

 

私密的尿道被尿道棒来回穿刺，不知不觉后穴里的细长串珠连着端头被收缩着的穴口一节节吞吃进去。再加上宫颈被搔弄宫壁被暴肏，多处敏感点被长时间刺激，过载的快感如强劲的电流般将K贯穿，头脑被强烈的欢愉烧得发白。混沌中男人嗓音低哑地诱哄他：“自己拿尿道棒玩你射精的小嘴，乖乖听话就给你最棒的……”

 

K被肏得浑身粉红热汗淋漓，配合A插干的节奏上下颠簸着，主动用小穴套弄男人的肥壮性器。少年的皮肤被汗水浸润得湿亮亮的，看上去手感极佳，被情欲熏得潮红的小脸带着既痛苦又欢愉的矛盾神情，睫毛被汗和泪打湿了，惹人怜爱地忽闪着。嫩红的小舌湿哒哒地吐出小小一截，无意识地舔着唇。紧绷的小腹浪荡地顶出男人肉刃的形状。深凹得能盛水的锁骨下嫩红乳尖充血挺立着，上面悬着的体液很快就被晃下去，隐没在两人紧紧交合着的密处，更多的热汗滴溜溜地滑过隐约的腹肌沿着人鱼线滑进鼓起一包的阴阜，和溅出的淫液混作一滩。

 

明明意识不清一副受不了过量快感的样子却还乖乖地自渎着，抖着手用软棒侵犯着自己的肉茎。于A眼里在情潮中浮沉的K浑身蓬发着一种青涩得几近稚嫩又淫靡得流汁的性张力。淫荡而美丽的景致极大地取悦了A，心理和生理的双重快感令男人的射精欲望前所未有地膨胀起来。

 

A头脑一热，长臂一伸就把K软成一滩的身躯搂了过来，捏着他圆润的下巴尖就吻了上去。厚实的舌头撬开齿关长驱直入，合着两人胯下交媾的节奏，在高热粘腻的口腔里搅拌着黏膜，与软嫩的小舌共舞。被操得淫性大发的雌穴察觉到男人的肉物又一次膨胀起来就更热情地吸咬上去，潮吹得麻木的子宫不住摩擦着侵犯自己的龟头期待着鲜浓的精液，宫颈被羊眼圈磨砺得肿起不堪一碰也紧咬着肉柱冠状沟，被结结实实地塞满的阴道也努力地锁住暴发边缘的肉物，想逼得它在子宫里爆出精液。

 

憋精多时的肉根在绵绵淫肉的夹击下终于松动精关，灌精入宫的同时男人还侵占着少年的口腔，两人的喘息、呻吟，尽数湮没在口舌相缠的啧啧水声里。

 

………………

 

一场鏖战过后两人少见地都清醒着。高潮的余韵仍未退下，K舒适地裹着被子，整个人迷迷瞪瞪的。突然他感觉到一双结实的臂膀环了过来，随即全身都被圈在了怀抱里。K想要抬头看看男人是个什么神情，但是被男人下巴抵住头顶了不让抬头。他好像马上知道要发生什么了，整个人都清醒了——

 

只听头顶上男人闷闷的声音响起：“我说，我们……要不要试下交往看看？”

 

愣了几秒，K又抬头想看A一眼，这一回没有被阻碍。只消一眼，K就噗地一声笑出来了，因为那个表情，真是他在男人脸上见过的，最诚恳又羞涩的神情。

 

于是他缓缓开口：“——。”

 

接下来的故事，便都是顺理成章了。

 

End.


	5. 公共场合&厕所play+干射尿＝番外

每次见面就是开房的男人这次不知道是哪根筋搭错了突然邀请K共进晚餐。

 

少年有点紧张地看着上满桌的菜肴，一时不知从何处下手，决定从自己最熟悉的菜开动。

 

嗯……热狗……呃。K拿过一碟最普通不过的肉肠，突然脸慢慢泛起红晕。

 

A难得有心带对方出来吃一顿却发现他迟迟不动筷，也不吃了问他怎么回事，两人大眼瞪大眼半天，K率先败下阵来。

 

“我在想，这个香肠还没你的大……”K捂脸，他自己也不知道为什么首先会想到这个，脸红得几乎滴出血来。

 

男人也愣了几秒，旋即喷笑出来，拉着少年的手按在已经热乎乎地撑起一包的胯下对他咬耳朵：“那你看这个香肠够不够你吃的？”

 

“。”K生无可恋只想找个地洞把自己或者将A埋进去，怎么就摊上了一个不分场合就随便发情的男人？！

 

原本想让对方自己把欲望压下去的，但是转头又撞上男人一副你撩起来你就要负责的大义凛然模样，话又说不出来了。

 

K环顾四周，菜已经上完了没有服务员在附近走动，食客也在专心用餐，两人你看我我看你地僵持半天，他终于妥协，一咬牙矮身溜进了桌底。

 

拉开裤链扯下底裤，炙热粗壮的一根就蹦了出来，肥大的龟头啪的一声猛地打在桌板底，桌板都溅湿一块。桌下的窄小空间很快漫开雄性浓烈的麝香味。桌下昏暗，K只好摸索着速战速决。

 

肉茎被仔细地又啃又舔，隔着一张桌子什么也看不到，触觉和听觉就越发敏锐起来，A不自觉地屏住呼吸凝神静听，桌下隐约传来K吃得啧啧有声的动静。两腿间的敏感带被少年热暖的吐息呼得酥酥麻麻的，肥厚的龟头被饱满的嘴唇包裹，冠头凹陷的小缝被细嫩舌尖反复顶弄舔舐将咸腥腺液扫净，然后转移阵地用力舔拨敏感的冠状沟。粗糙的舌面将阴茎系带连同背筋一寸都不放过地仔仔细细舔过，好像真的在吃什么美味的肉肠一般少年歪着头眯着眼睛痴迷地轻啃柱身，每一根鼓动着奔涌血液的青筋和大颗近乎破皮而出的入珠都被细细品尝。

 

柔软指腹来回摩挲两袋阴囊之间的肉缝，接着修剪齐整的指甲以巧妙的力道划擦肉袋表面的褶皱，手心托着沉甸甸的阴囊颠弄把玩，手指隔着一层肉皮骨碌碌地翻动内里精囊。

 

A被软热小手和柔腻舌头服侍得几乎要喘息出声，碍于这是公共场合没办法作出更多的动作，他小幅度地耸腰用茎头蹭了下对方光洁的额头，床上培养出的默契使对方很快明白自己的意图，顺从地将狰狞的龟冠全部含进嘴里。

 

男人性器虽然看起来十分狰狞，但是因为本人有轻微洁癖所以整支肉茎都干干净净，一点异味都没有。少年口腔里满是性器的腥膻味道，被扁尖肉冠直顶着喉头敏感处又不敢咳出来，只能扶着茎身偏头让龟头在嘴里左右戳刺，习惯嘴里被撑开的酸胀感之后再一点点深喉，将整支肉具吞进去。

 

整支肉茎都有个向上的弧度，被紧紧包着向下深喉的时候整支肉刃就又是酸麻又是爽快地不停发颤。口中肉茎硬中带点儿软弹，有生命似地在喉咙和嘴里亢奋地乱跳，将肉肠全根吞食下去的时候半张脸都埋进男人浓密的耻毛里，茎身强硬地将舌头压住撑开口腔，龟头粗野地贯入咽喉，浓郁的雄性气息灌入鼻腔，脑袋好像都被这气息侵犯得空白。

 

可能是身处环境的原因男人比平常更加亢奋，虽然很想在对方色情的小脸上射出来但是后续清理会很麻烦，十数分钟后男人就在一次猛烈的深喉中喷发了出来。K显然没想到这么快男人就出了精，急忙吞咽大股爆发的白浊，A灵敏的感官甚至捕捉到了从桌下传出的努力大口吞咽的“咕咕”声响，听得他忍不住射出更多精液侵犯紧热的喉咙深处。胯下搏动喷精的肉柱被唇齿紧箍不放，压在肉柱底下的软舌勉力舔舐茎身上的鼓涨青筋和刚硬肉珠，喉道一收一缩榨取精液。灌精持续了十数分钟，空气中隐约能闻到浓厚的精液腥味。K仰着头吞咽得嘴都麻了还是被过量精液噎得眼泪都呛了出来，好像突然从渴求男人性器的状态中脱离出来似地一边勉强压下咳嗽的声音一边狠瞪男人。

 

虽然射了一次但是A觉得浑身欲火完全没有平息，反而被撩拨得更盛。也不管四周有没有人注意到这边，男人拽出被噎得喘不上气满脸晕红的少年把他扛起来就往厕所冲。

 

＞

 

A一脚踹开厕所最后一个隔间的门，K被抱着坐在胯上很快被扒得精光，男人只是拉开裤链放出仍然粗硕的一根，将龟头插入雌穴后就突然停了下来，只让少年自己动作。少年上半身倚靠在男人身上，雄壮的肉茎就只有一小截插入肉穴，肉刃水亮亮的尽是腺液和少年的唾液。被男人的气息完全包围的少年被蛊惑一般双手撑住男人结实的大腿，顺势沉下身子让雌穴吃下肉茎。

 

A当然不会只会安分坐着只当人肉按摩棒，他一只手抚摸着K潮红发烫的脸颊，修长带着薄茧的手指探进湿热口腔挑逗潮热黏膜与喉头软肉，调皮地揉捏无措的软舌。没有来得及全部吞咽下去的精液和唾液在指间粘稠地拉出丝线，口腔被搅弄发出细碎的水声，手指抽插喉头将少年发出的呻吟插得破碎。另一只手搓捻乳尖又轻抠圆润的肚脐眼，接着亵玩红通通的小肉茎，拨弄两下雌穴嘴边勃起的阴核。

 

丰满的肉阜底下粗壮的生殖器一寸寸没入，凸起虬结青筋和坚硬肉瘤的狰狞肉具被贪婪的穴口咬住急切地吞吃进去。被肉柱勤奋开垦的雌穴已经对宫交的快乐刻入骨髓，性器不用刻意深入，紧实膣肉就拼命吸绞肉柱把它直咽到宫颈，接着柔软宫口就以精口为中心不住轻啄肥硕龟头，期待龟冠被嘬得兽性大发凶猛地姦淫子宫。粉嫩雌穴吞吃猩红巨茎，少年视线被性器相合的淫靡景象吸引住了，视觉冲击和生理快感让他浑身酥麻无力又不敢放松支撑，乖顺地慢慢沉下身子让肉茎侵占自己。

 

被龟头紧紧抵住宫口小孔，以往宫交的快感又隐约窜上脊椎。少年又是害怕又是期待，双手支撑住身体慢慢耸动腰臀，饱满龟眼一下下亲吻宫口。适应了这种令人头皮发麻的快感之后他扭动腰臀，肉冠一点点钻进宫口，埋入宫颈，宫颈被极致拓开的感觉令人疯狂，不仅少年刺激得浑身哆嗦，性器最敏感处被含着缓慢摩擦的酥麻也让男人几乎无法从容坐着。终于大半个肉头都顶入了子宫内里，男人龟头下端最粗的一圈还被紧窄宫颈吸吮套弄着不肯放行，少年焦急地把子宫往下送但越是紧张宫颈就越是紧扣，男人干脆扣住他腰身一顶胯，在蛮力之下肉冠全数陷入宫囊——而脑中还残余理智的少年想起自己还身处随时可能有人出入的公共厕所，急忙捂住嘴把呻吟压成可怜的鼻音。

 

龟头紧贴着的宫壁的细幼触感和初次给子宫开苞的时候别无二致，男人粗喘一声继续钳着纤腰把暴露穴外的小截肉柱也往子宫里塞。雌穴尽头的子宫被巨硕龟头反复奸淫内射也没有松弛，反而被浇灌成了一处渴求精液的柔腻肉囊。龟头越是野蛮地顶进去，子宫就越加紧迫地喷汁裹紧，惹来男人更加失控的攻势。

 

很快少年被肏得阴茎和子宫同时高潮，小肉棒弹动着射了少年一身一脸，子宫失控地紧缩同时大股大股喷出热液。男人好心地没有继续折磨剧烈高潮的少年，死顶着宫壁精关大开，爆射出大量滚烫稠浆。被烫得紧缩的宫壁不甘示弱地喷出汁液，还是被更大量地激射而出的雄精打回去。子宫和肉茎热情地交换体液，安静的隔间里断续响起少年软烫的呻吟，狭窄的空间里充斥着淫靡的体液气味。

 

男人稳稳地把瘫软的少年抱进怀里，没等他从高潮中缓过神就起身猛地将他压在墙上往死里操干。整个肉穴都极弹极嫩，肥大龟头反复插进宫腔研磨宫壁，满腔白浊被捣出刺耳水声，肉刃玩弄几下子宫就完全退出宫口，没等宫口降下来追逐龟头复又刺开宫颈填满子宫。

 

娇软少年完全被高大男人强行压在隔板上彻底侵淫，身前被冰冷的隔板激得起鸡皮疙瘩，身后强势侵犯的火热身躯又紧逼过来，两个鼓胀奶包软软地被压扁在坚硬的隔板上，被揉搓得硬起的乳头艰涩地摩擦板面，男人干得深狠，下腹被干得高高鼓起，巨茎隔着皮肉还狠狠地操上墙壁，再往下涨红的小肉棒一边吐精一边摩擦墙面，龟头都磨得红肿了。双腿打着抖使不上劲，如果不是整个人被强压在墙上K早就瘫倒在地上了。

 

突然厕所外传来窃窃人声，少年一惊不知哪来的力气紧抓住男人衣袖求他暂停一会儿，男人张了张嘴想说些什么最后还是停下来等外面的人离开。然而少年子宫仍是不安分地收缩着，龟冠恰恰稍微顶开宫口，有些精液从子宫里满溢出宫颈浇上埋入的一部分肉头，又缓缓淌入大开的精口。男人肉刃暴涨立马站不住了，在少年拼命压抑的鸣泣中狂躁地摧残子宫。

 

壮硕性器每一次全力干进去都捣出汁来把宫囊撑大几圈，弹性极佳的宫壁不管被如何操开也没有破裂出血的迹象，怎么戳刺凿干都是软烫潮湿的饱满肉感。宫交的快感最是蚀骨，没几分钟少年将被人发现的恐惧感转化为快感，两人忘我地纠缠交媾，被男人狂热的攻势干得站不住脚的少年不住抽噎抖着身子，屁股却还浪荡地摆动着迎合男人的插干。

 

“啊、呜、等等……、嗯嗯！……”K突然感到一股不同于快感的酸胀感从下体传来，急急抓住男人手臂叫停。

 

A看他真的一副如临大敌的表情，好不容易停下来等他下文。

 

少年声音细如蚊蚋：“……我想上厕所……”

 

“这里正好有马桶，直接往里尿吧。”男人几乎要笑出来，假装听不出他的话外音，不由分说抱着K转身捏着他射到疲软的性器，尿孔对准便器让他直接尿出来，胯下小幅度地抽插，力道深狠地操进肉穴，一边干一边安抚羞耻地挣扎的K：“害羞什么，你身上哪里我没看过摸过，哪个洞不是我开的苞？…”

 

狰狞龟头每捅一下子宫都激起少年剧烈的战栗，没有肏两下他就忍不住崩溃大哭出来，随即响起淅淅沥沥的水声。看他被欺负得大哭A又是怜爱又是兴奋，硬得发痛的性器愈加失控地冲撞宫壁，没几下就在充满浊液的子宫里灌入新的鲜浓热浆。少年被射得哑了嗓子只能发出气音，被顶得直晃的肉茎胡乱射尿，最后垂软下来打着抖一滴滴尿出精来。

 

安静的隔间里两人浑身紧贴着同时高潮，少年短时间内喷精又射尿的尿道高潮到疼痛，马眼没几分钟就射不出什么体液来抚慰肿痛的嫩肉了。男人深陷子宫的肉刃在少年高潮之时仍然不放过他，划着圈在子宫里打转，鱼嘴般张合的马眼大口喷出粘稠精液再度强行扩张子宫。

 

............

 

小半柄肉刃都浸淫在热腾腾黏糊糊的子宫里感觉极好，性器稍微一抽动都能听到咕啾咕啾的靡靡水声，A意犹未尽地戳了几下不堪重负的粘腻宫肉，射了几次的性器眼看又要亢奋起来，他看了看K被欺负得狼狈的脸良心和兽欲战斗了一下还是决定算了。将肉茎艰难地拔出宫颈，不知魇足的膣肉滋滋地挽留，龟头抽出穴口发出响亮的水声。K含浑地哽咽几声，疲惫地睡了过去。A等了一会儿发现没有精液溢出来，伸指进去掏了下甬道，摸到了紧闭的宫口：贪吃的子宫又把精液一滴不剩的吃进去了。这对他们来说倒是省了不少麻烦，男人用外套裹住一身狼藉的少年小心地不挤压到他鼓起的下腹，出了隔间收起门口摆好的提示维护的警示牌。


End file.
